


it's really you (on my mind)

by abellyofjelly



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 05:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abellyofjelly/pseuds/abellyofjelly
Summary: The thing about it all, is that, well, Christian Pulisic has a handsome face. This is just an objective truth, as accurate and unbiased as the fact that the sun exists, people need food to live, and Borussia Dortmund is the best team in the world.





	it's really you (on my mind)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellabaloo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellabaloo/gifts).



> All my thanks to the mods for putting this great event on and especially to hellabaloo for believing in this crazy ship. Title is from Chanel by Frank Ocean. This is the first fic I've ever written and all comments and critiques are greatly appreciated.

The thing about it all, is that, well, Christian Pulisic has a handsome face. This is just an objective truth, as accurate and unbiased as the fact that the sun exists, people need food to live, and Borussia Dortmund is the best team in the world. Just the truth. So, like, it's not any real sign of actual feelings if Marco catches himself looking at Christian occasionally. Anyone would- he's hot.

But Christian is also cuddly, and so again, it's really Not Marco's Fault if he sometimes ends up with an armful or lapful of the American at their team get togethers. It's really only when he's tired, after a game or long practice or if it's late at night, but Christian turns into sort of a teddy bear who latches onto the nearest person.

That person right now happens to be Roman, who's laughing at the slightly drunk Christian who seems to be trying to fit his entire body into Roman's lap. Marco's not jealous, he's just worried about Christian, he's only 18, and American, so he's definitely not used to drinking in the way much of the rest of the team is. 

"You should go get your boy," Erik says, taking another drink before adding, "Roman might have to peel him off if you don't intervene."

"First of all, he's not my boy. Second of all, why would he leave Roman for me? He seems pretty happy." Marco says, taking his eyes off of Christian and Roman to give Erik a look that he hopes conveys his seriousness.

"Oh come on Marco, you've got to come out of denial at some point. He likes you, not nearly as much as you like him, but well that'd be difficult." 

Marco's about to respond indignantly, but Erik is being pulled away by Andre and Marco is left staring again. Christian now has his head in Roman's neck, and alright, enough is enough, Marco's going to help him out. Marco knows, deep down, that there's nothing between Roman and Christian, that it really is only innocent cuddling, but that doesn't mean he doesn't have the urge to rip Christian out of Roman's lap and pull him into his own. You know, casually, as friends. 

He walks over and taps Christian on the shoulder. Christian turns to him and his face breaks out into a beaming smile, and his arms immediately reach for Marco. Marco wraps Christian's arms around him, aware that Christian is only three inches shorter than him and not actually someone who is light to have hanging off of you.

Roman smiles at Marco and says, "He'd been talking about you," before wandering off and Marco doesn't really know what to do with that information, but he does know that he needs to get this boy in his arms into a bed with a glass of water and some painkillers as soon as possible. Marco doesn't remember ever feeling this protective over someone else before, but Christian is curling himself like a koala around Marco and now is not really the time for analyzing all of that.

"Let's get you home, yeah Christian," Marco tries to say soothingly while he attempts to disentangle himself so that he can actually you know, walk.

"Wanna go home with you Marco" Christian responds, tangling tighter, and fuck, he might be a little drunker than Marco expected.

"No Christian, you've got to go home to your own house, yeah, need your own bed." Marco says, trying to sound firm.

"No, come on Marco, we can just, just hang out and talk. Wanna talk to you. Always wanna talk to you." Christian says, pleading.

Marco considers his options. Christian isn't going to disentangle himself until he gets what he wants. He could always lie to him and agree to do what he wants, then change the route once they get in the car. Or he could just get help from one of the guys and force Christian to go to his own bed. Or well, he could take him home with him, tuck him into his sheets, and make sure he gets a good night's sleep. That's the dumbest choice. Marco doesn't know why he decides to go with it anyways.

"Yeah, sure, we can go to my house, let's just get you to the car first, okay?" Marco kind of misses the weight of having Christian pressed against him, but at least he can move now. 

As he starts to walk outside though, Christian does grab his arm, seeming to need some sort of point of contact, all the way until Marco is opening the car door and putting him in the passenger's seat before moving around to his own side. Christian hums along happy to the radio during the drive, leaving Marco to contemplate his actions. It looks bad, really, from an outsider's perspective probably- Marco taking his totally smashed younger teammate back to his house, but Marco isn't planning on taking advantage of him, just wants to make sure he's safe really. 

They get to Marco's house and Christian is even more pliant and agreeable and sleepy. Marco maybe doesn't need to wrap his arm around the small of his back to help him get into the house, but he does anyway, just in case. He gets him up the stairs and to his bedroom, and gives him a shirt and a pair of shorts to change into then steps out to grab water and pills. He comes back in and Christian is dressed in Marco's clothes (which isn't affecting Marco at all, not even the way that the stretched neck of his shirt hangs low near Christian's collarbone).

"You need to drink this and take this pill so you don't feel so bad in the morning." Marco says, standing at arm's length.

Christian swallows the pill and the water and moves into the bed, Marco's bed, "Wanna sleep now, yeah?"

Marco swallows around the lump in his throat, "Yeah, I'll just be on the um, couch if you need me."

Christian gives him a look, inquisitive and sad and far too questioning for a drunk person, but all he says is, "Okay." 

Marco backs out of the room slowly, watching Christian crawl into bed. He has no desire to cuddle up to him. He goes to the couch and buries himself under some blankets and wills himself to go to sleep. He tells himself that the reason he can't fall asleep is because the couch is uncomfortable. His tired mind isn't as good at lying to himself as his awake mind is.

………………………………………

Marco wakes up to the sound of his coffee maker beeping that it's done. He pads into the kitchen to find Christian sitting on his counter, wearing Marco's shorts but no shirt, drinking a cup of coffee. His hair is rumpled and his face still looks a bit soft from sleep. Marco is not endeared. The clock reads 11:02 and Marco considers briefly all the hours he's lost of the day already.

It doesn't occur to Marco that it's weird he hasn't said anything until Christian says, "You okay?"

Marco rushes out a, "Yup, yeah fine," and reaches to make himself his own coffee.

"I was pretty drunk last night," Christian begins, "but when I woke up this morning, I remembered something Roman said to me last night."

Marco adds a sweetener to his coffee and murmurs an "Oh?" in reply.

"Yeah, he said that I was never going to get anywhere curled up in the arms of a guy who wasn't even the one I wanted. And he also said that you're a little too good at living in denial." 

Marco pauses, chokes on his words, turns to look at Christian. He doesn't think about how he kind of wishes he could wake up to Christian on his counter every day. He doesn't think about how Roman Burki needs to learn to keep his mouth shut. He definitely, definitely does not think about leaning in and kissing Christian right then.

But, Christian leans in and kisses him. Marco grabs onto Christian and pulls him closer, wanting him as close to him as possible.

For once, Marco lets himself think about it.


End file.
